Help:Rules
The stuff ROBLOX would ban your ROBLOX account for is not allowed here either Wiki Rules #Users are not permitted to removed large chunks of the page without proper justification (mods and admins make the call of what is proper justification). #No curse words/phrases, or words/phrases that may offend people/groups or words/phrases that refer to non age appropriate content. #*Those words or phrases cannot be replaced with other characters (including but not limited to #, or *). ROBLOX may do this automatically but not FANDOM, and it does not jusitfy the use of the curse word. #*(we don't want our content to have any significantly negative mental impact for the average american 8-10 year old that would read our wiki) #Users cannot edit other users' messages, comments, or forum posts without the author's permission or for illegitamite reasons (to be determined by mods or admins). #Users are not allowed to do actions on this wiki just for the sake of earning badges. #Spamming, profanity, any form of bullying, harassment, slander, and blackmail are not tolerated in any parts of this wiki. #Do not go off-topic or talk about other games unless it has a connection with Miner's Haven. (2PGFT, Azure Mines and War Games are permitted) (except on the off-topic forum board) #Any offsite links (Excluding YouTube, Roblox, and Twitter) must be approved by an admin. Links must also be approved as virus free by VirusTotal. #If an admin disapproves an idea for this wiki then talk to a different admin, if they both disapprove it then it is recommended to not do so. #Admins and moderators cannot block or punish users without a legitimate reason and proof of what they did (feel free to view history of pages, forum posts, and talks). They should also specify how they broke the rules. #No users can highlight forum posts relating to irrelevant topics or ideas. Highlighting forum posts make it so that users get messages about your post. #Using custom page formatting shouldn't be used on a non-personal page unless done so by a user with a special rank (any moderator or administrator rank). One example of untolerated formatting includes something similar to ' Overview'. Instead of using custom page formating like this use default heading styling, in this case use Overview (the code for the Fandom heading format) #Do not post "First" comments. #Please do not share out gamebreaking bugs and glitches to be abused. If you have a bug you would like to report, direct message either OutOfOrderFoxy or TalonMidnight on Discord. #No datamined leaks are allowed on the Wiki. This rule will bypass the consequence system as described below, directly into a permanent ban if violated. Consequence System Given to a user based on how severe the action was, these are the consequences for users not abiding with the rules. *Minor rulebreaks will be assigned a warning. (This step is skipped for anonymous users because they are a lot less likely to read warnings compared to registered users) *1 Week ban *2 Week ban *1 Month ban *6 Month ban *1 Year ban *Infinite ban Feel free to explore the page to see users that have been banned in the past and why.